What You Aim For
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Winry swings by Military HQ to have a surprise visit for Ed but when she gets there, Ed gets a new mission and must leave immediately. Roy had said that there has been many disappearances but Ed was never the one to believe in ghosts. EdxWinry R


**Fullmetal59: I was watching Ghost Hunters the other day and this whole plot kind of was inspired by the ideas of Ghosts. And I know I haven't updated my stories for a while and that I really have to stop creating new stories but I can't! But don't worry, at least I'm doing something! Yay! (V: Whatever. Rejoice while you can. Until _them _people come back.) _Them_ people?Who are they?(V: 00 -leaves suspiciously.) I sure haven't wrote for a while, so I'll try my best! (In the background - V: XD!!!)**

What You Aim For

_Chapter 1: The Mission Objective_

_November 25_

**Central Train Station - 11:34 A.M.**

" He would never suspect me coming at this time. Well...he probably wouldn't expect me at all, actually." The young blonde mechanic, Winry, sighed. " Now where was that military place again?"

**Military Headquarters - Roy Mustang's Office - 11:39 A.M.**

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, walked into the office of, no other than the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. " You wanted to see me Mustang?"

" Ah, Fullmetal, come in and have a seat, " said the black-haired man, pointing to a seat in front of his desk. Ed slowly closed the door and stumbled towards the chair. " What's wrong Edward? Do you need more adjustments?"

" Nah, I just don't want to be in here," he mumbled. " What was that Fullmetal?" He just waved his hand through the air as Roy sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to make Ed repeat it. " So what am I doing in here?"

" Ok, Ed, I just want you to know that you're going to have to stop your search--"

" What for!" Roy wore an annoyed look as he continued,

" -- for about a month. You are to be stationed at a small house out in the North. It's a cozy, little two story. We have had reports of missing owners for the past few months." There was a soft knock on the door. " Come in." Kain Feury popped his head through the door. " Edward has a visitor sir." The 'visitor' squeezed past him. " Hey Ed," she said with a warm smile.

" Winry? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders. He raised his eyebrow, " You don't know?"

" Well I wanted to see you, that's all. I knew you wouldn't be visiting anytime soon."

" Miss Rockbell, could you talk to him afterwards?" Mustang politely butted in." She glared at him before she waved at Ed and left. Ed mindlessly waved back at her, blushing a little bit. Mustang caught sight of it. " It seems someone's blushing." Ed, embarrassed, began letting out his rants that could be heard through the entire corridor where the room resided.

**Military Headquarters - Ed and Al's Dorm - 12:26 P.M.**

" Wait, so you're leaving?" Winry asked, disappointed. He sighed as he began to pack his suitcase.

" Face it Winry, you picked the wrong day for a surprise visit." Al listened as they took turns aruging about him never spending time with his family and how she knew that he couldn't always be there for her. Finally, Al stood up. " Why doesn't Winry come with us?" Ed flared him a death glare. " No way!"

" And why not?"

" Because there has been a lot of disa--" he stopped before finishing his sentence, not wanting her to know his new mission. " A lot of what?" He continued to pack his suitcase. " Nothing." Winry looked to Al. " Don't look at me! He didn't tell me anything either." Without a sound she opened the door and quietly said, " You're right. This was a wrong day. And I can't believe I wanted to come."

As soon as the click of the door sounded Al immediately looked to his brother. " C'mon brother, don't just let her leave like that." He stopped loading things into his suitcase and closed it up. He clenched his teeth._ If I go after her, then I would have to let her go, so it should be better if I just leave her be. _" Brother?"

" But when have I ever listened to reason?" Ed did a simple 180 turn and sprinted out the door. " Guess he didn't need to much help.

--

A small laugh escaped the colonel's lips as a light surrounded him. He opened the door to a nearby storage room in the office, revealing an unconscious Roy Mustang.

**Train Station - 2B Platform - 1:21 P.M.**

" Winry!" Ed's voice echoed through all the platforms. He struggled to get past everyone in the overcrowded train station. A blond caught his eye and ran over to it. " Winry!" He grabbed her arm right before she boarded the train. The only thing is, when she turned around, she wasn't Winry. " Opps." She screamed and shook him off. " Sorry ma'am!" he shouted. He sighed, " Wrong blo--"

" Edward? What are you doing?" He laughed nervously before he pulled her away from the busy way. " Ok, I'm sorry." She crossed her arms. " Does that mean I can go?"

" I never said tha--"

" I guess I'll be going then." Winry began to walk away until she was grabbed by him. As much as it pained him to say it, he agreed none the less. " Thanks Eddie!" she yelled as she gave him a huge hug. Ed once again raised his eyebrow. Now Winry blushed a little bit and she nervously laughed as Ed had done before, " Wow, where did that come from? It's not like I call you that when I think about yo--I mean I don't call you that when I talk to my frie--I mean I--Err!" He laughed lightly as he watched her correct herself over and over again.


End file.
